The Adventures of Morter, Mika, and Tab!
by Morter
Summary: Morter, Mika, and the infamous Tab destroy all that is sane! And raid a movie theatre!


The Adventures of TAB, MORTER, AND MIKA!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own anything but myself and CHEETOS!  
  
Deep in the streets of Brooklyn/Queens, there lives a boy...  
a boy...with mental issues  
And Deep within the regions of his mind, there is war, havoc, and chocolate pudding.  
But now he shall put all that to use! As he makes his first...  
  
  
JET GRIND RADIO FANFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! _  
  
(Who's Line is it Anyway theme plays)  
  
Starring:  
  
No, Kitty, this is my pot pie! Morter!  
  
I named my nickel Philip! Mika-chan!  
  
and Leggo My Cheetos: Tab!  
  
Now lets get started!!  
  
~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==  
  
(A/N: BITE ME, MIKA! :P)  
  
  
The story starts off in Morter's less than poor apartment living room with 2 couches, recliner, comp, and wall unit! Mika and Tab is sittin on the couch, while Morter, as usual, is ruling the world that is Tokyo-To!  
  
Morter: HAHAHA! EAT MY SHORTS, GOLDEN RHINOS! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tab: (Eatin his cheetos) Mmm...nothin like the cheetos! ^_^  
  
Mika: (Watchin Morter own the Pyros) Whoa...HEY WATCH OUT FOR THAT---(Tab in game) Augh!--truck... -_-;;  
  
Tab: Hey! Don't do that to me! .  
  
Morter: Haha! (Finishes the tags and turns off the Dreamcast) Man what to do....  
  
Mika: Lets go to Home Depot!  
  
Morter: Nah, been there, done that, destroyed it...  
  
Mika: Oh yeah... ^_^;;  
  
Tab: I know how about--  
  
Mika: FOR THE LAST TIME, TAB! WE ARE *NOT* GOING TO THE CHEETOS FACTORY!  
  
TAB: Aww man! T.T  
  
Morter: How about...we RAID THE MOVIES!  
  
Tab/Mika: YEAH! POPCORN!!  
  
(All puts on his/her blades)  
  
Tab/Morter/Mika: LETS ROLL!!  
  
(A/N: In THIS theatre, all the seperaters are rails. GRINDIN TIME!!)  
  
So Morter, Mika, and Tab are ridin towards the movies, and suddenly, a few cops start following them in a car.  
  
Tab: Oh no!  
  
Mika: Not again... well, here we go...  
  
  
J-J-J-JET SET RADIIOOOOO!!  
  
  
Tab & Mika: o_O;;   
  
Mika: Morter...stop doing that.  
  
Morter: Sorry ^_^;;  
  
Rooooooooooooooock it---  
  
Mika: GODDAMN IT, MORTER I SAID STOP IT! ____  
  
Morter: OK OK! Yeesh...  
  
The rudies enter the theatre. Mika and Morter immediately head for the snack counter.  
  
Morter: ULTRA BUTTERED POPCORN!! ^________^  
  
Mika: (Raids the candy shelves) SOUR PATCH KIDS!! ^_______^  
  
After a while, 5 bags of Jumbo Ultra-Butter Popcorn, 20 packs of Sour Patch kids, and some freaked out cuonter kids, Mika and Morter skate out.  
  
Morter: (Looks around) Hey...where's Tabstah?  
  
Mika: ... (Gasp!) No...he didn't...  
  
Morter: (Gasp!) No! He didn't!  
  
Morter/Mika: (Look @ the camera scared) THE ARCADES!!  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!  
  
Morter: (looks around) Where the hell is that COMING FROM?! _  
  
Morter and Mika dash straight for the arcades, and to their despair, Tab is on a Time Crisis game, and he rulez, and scores SO MUCH points, that the arcade short-circuits, joining the club of all the other shut-down arcades.  
  
Mika: Aww TAB! We told you not to play games anymore! You're too damn good!  
  
Morter: Yeah, man! The IRS is gonna go BALLISTIC on our asses! _  
  
Mika: YEAH! THAT MEANS NO MORE CHEETOS!  
  
Tab: No! NO!! (Goes on his knees and screams @ the sky) CHEEEEETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
Morter: -_- (throws him a bag o cheetos)  
  
Tab: (Squeals with joy) Alright! Which movie is we seein?  
  
Mika: Uhh...Rush Hour 2!  
  
Morter: That movie is AWESOME!!  
  
Mika: Lets roll!  
  
J-J-J-JET SET--*WHACK!*  
  
OW HEY! _  
  
Mika: I said STOP IT!   
  
Morter: Sowwy T.T  
  
So the rudies sit down and start devouring their free snacks and enjoying the movie.  
  
Mika: Hey...I wondered what happened to---ACK! (Clutches her throat)  
  
Morter: What is it? What is it, girl? There's trouble? Trouble at the farm?! TIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! _  
  
Tab: No, you fool! She's choking on the Sour Patch Kid!  
  
Morter: Oh I know how to handle that.... =)  
  
Mika: O.O (shakes her head and hands rapidly)  
  
Morter: (Takes out a tape recorder) This'll take it out...(Presses play, and the Teletubbies Theme song starts playing)  
  
Mika: (Screams mortal horror, the sour patch popping out of her throat)  
  
Morter: (Presses stop) Told ya it'd work! ^_^  
  
Tab: Damn.. (hands Morter $10)  
  
Morter: Hehe... (pockets it) So...what were you saying?  
  
Mika: Oh yeah! Where are dem pyro guys?  
  
Tab: Yeah, where are those freaks?  
  
~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~  
  
(Mika: T.T Aww man!)  
  
Outside...  
  
Pyro Guy 1: Hey give it! I saw it first!  
  
PG2: No I did!! _  
  
Pyro Master: NO ME! ME MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Rokkaku runs to the crowd  
  
Rokkaku: Hey!! What are you dunces doing?!  
  
PG2: (points to PG1) HE WANTS TO TAKE MY NICKEL! T.T  
  
PM: Hey! As leader of this group, I declare this nickel MINE!!  
  
PG1: NO FAIR! EVERYTHING GOES YOUR WAY!! YOU EVEN CHOSE THE NUDE SLATE FOR OUR WALLPAPER! AND SINCE I DIDN'T GET THE BIKINI POISON JAM, I'M GETTING THIS NICKEL!!  
  
Rokkaku: SILENCE! I know how to solve this...(snatches the nickel and runs) Heeheeheehee!! ^_^  
  
Pyro Gang: Aww man!  
  
They continue walking, Pyro Guy 1 looks down  
  
PG1: Hey look, a nickel...  
  
~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==~==  
  
The retarded Rudies come out of the theatre. Morter looking nauseous, Mika extremely hyper (Prepare for battle men, it's time to go to war...) And Tab's lips extremely orange.  
  
Tab: Aww man, that was awesome.  
  
Morter: Never mention butter popcorn to me ever until I digest...  
  
Mika: HEY! HEY! LETS GO BUY KITTIES! OR SHOOT OLD LADIES WITH BEAN BAGS! OR EAT USED TISSUE!! THAT'LL BE FUN FUN FUN! ... O.O Fire...(runs around in circles giggling insanely)  
  
Morter: So...where to next?  
  
Mika: Here... (points to the house across the street)  
  
Tab: The house....of BILL GATES!!  
  
  
TUNE IN NEXT WEEK, OR, ANYTIME I RELEASE MY NEXT FIC!! ^___________^  
  
  
  



End file.
